Lancinantes syllabes
by MrsKanshoku
Summary: SPOILERS FIN /!\ - Drabble Miharu/Yoite. Yoite, Yoite, Yoite... Ce qu'était Yoite pour Miharu. et la blessure, et la joie de l'avoir connu. Et cet amour, et ce souvenir.


Yoite Yoite Yoite.

L'immense vide dans son estomac. Au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Yoite...

Il suffisait de provoquer un peu la plaie encore un peu ouverte. (Yoite.) Elle ne se refermerait jamais complètement, de toute façon. Il l'égratignait de temps en temps. Il sentait les syllabes du nom de Yoite comme des doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Les mains de Yoite, la finesse de son corps, ses jambes, ses poignets, son cou, ses lèvres.

Miharu sentait encore la dernière étreinte. Se souvenir était bien, se souvenir était mieux. Miharu l'éternel indifférent qui enlaçait son autre lui, de toute la force de son être. Utiliser le Shinrabâsho pour lui, rien que pour Yoite.

Yoite.

Mais la douleur ne s'estompait pas. Y repenser lui procurait une sensation douce-amère. Une chaleur amoureuse et la froideur de la mort s'abattaient en même temps sur son petit corps. Oh, Yoite...

Qu'étais-tu exactement, Yoite qui ne voulait pas exister ? Petit garçon haï par presque tous tes demi-frères et sœurs, enfant meurtri par la folie de humanité, enfant meurtri tout court. Tu ne voulais pas mourir, tu avais si peur, (Yoite, Yoite).

Deux adolescents égoïstes, les pulsions et la folie de l'âge. Qu'étais-tu, Yoite ? Qu'étais-tu pour lui ?

Regardant sa main gauche, la cicatrice dûe au Kira de Yoite, Miharu répétait son nom, inlassablement. Inconsolable. Il aurait voulu rester près de lui toute sa vie (Yoite...) et il savait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Un amour bâti sur l'empathie, la ressemblance, la démence. Deux âmes sœurs qui ne se maîtrisaient pas encore complètement.

Il fallait laisser Yoite faire le premier contact. Le laisser venir, comme le chat errant et méfiant qu'il était. Et les marques d'affection qu'ils se refusaient tous deux à recevoir, ils n'arrivaient à les accepter qu'entre eux.

La main de Yoite sur sa joue froide, son souffle sur son visage, les lèvres fines et sèches sur son front. Miharu se souvenait.

Et le trou dans son cœur ne disparaissait pas. C'était la conséquence de son geste, de l'avoir effacé, mais de ne pas avoir effacé la douleur du manque. S'il avait été totalement égoïste, il aurait ressuscité Yoite. Et ils auraient vécu ensemble. Mais Miharu comprenait Yoite, il comprenait comme s'il avait absorbé la moindre de ses cellules, comme s'ils faisaient partie de la même chair et du même sang, il le comprenait dans cette douleur qu'était la connaissance, dans cette douleur qu'était la passion, aussi. (Yoite...)

Un baiser sur le front, une étreinte et les souvenirs des contacts. Si Miharu avait su, que sa mort serait aussi précipitée, il aurait pris le temps. Oui, il aurait pris le temps de se laisser déshabiller par Yoite, il aurait pris le temps de l'embrasser, de se laisser embrasser, d'effleurer et de caresser la peau de Yoite jusqu'à ce que ses doigts le brûlent et que la cicatrice dans sa paume se mette à saigner. Ils auraient fait l'amour dans cette frêle entrée dans l'adolescence, sans rien regretter sinon que ce soit la fin. Il aurait pu enlever l'éternel col roulé de Yoite, embrasser la cicatrice honnie et monstrueuse, embrasser le torse maigre, les côtes saillantes, les os de ses hanches. Ce corps trop vite monté en graine qui n'avait pu se remplumer. Il aurait pu embrasser son sexe et lui faire découvrir la volupté, embrasser ses pieds comme on embrasse un dieu. Yoite.

Miharu ne pouvait pas dire que Yoite était lui, et que Miharu était Yoite. Ils étaient deux êtres distincts, qui se ressemblaient sur tant de points, qui poursuivaient un but commun créé dans le secret et la confusion. Et pour tout cela, sa blessure au cœur l'étouffera toujours, juste un peu, comme un rappel de son passé et des choses qu'il aurait pu faire, ou des choses qu'ils auraient dû se dire. Mais qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ? A part « Yoite ».

Dans ce cri final, Miharu avait tout dit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à avouer. Yoite n'était plus qu'un souvenir dont le corps n'appartenait même plus au monde. Mais il était un souvenir, et se souvenir, c'était déjà bien.

Et ils s'aimaient. Oh, oui, ils s'aimaient.


End file.
